


Day 6: Black Feathers

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corazon Week, Gen, Immortal Trafalgar Law, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Hey, Law.”  He beamed as brightly as he could, watching Law's eyes widen.  “I love you.”Law felt his eyes finally, finally sting with incoming tears as he choked out, “Yeah, me too, Cora-san.”
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 6: Black Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Honestly, one of my favorite works.**

“So, today's the day, huh?”

Law watched smoke be blown out from between painted lips.

“Yes,” he replied, turning his attention to the town below the hill he and his guardian sat upon. “I will officially be made the head doctor of the town this afternoon.”

Corazon chuckled softly, patting Law's back.

“I told you blending in with normal humans was easy. Just a little manipulation.”

Law tried for a smile, but it fell flat. If Corazon saw, he didn't acknowledge it as he stretched his arms above his head. A genuine smile came to his face beneath the red make up as he turned his face up towards the sky, sunlight highlighting the unnatural paleness of the taller figure.

“Today is the perfect day for it, is it not?”

To any who heard their discussion, they would assume that the older man was talking about Law's promotion, but the tan male knew better.

“Yes,” he replied anyway, even as his lips tugged downwards.

Corazon took notice of it that time – or rather, acknowledged it that time – and wrapped an arm around his charge's shoulders, leaning against him. Law hardly noticed the extra weight, only taking note of the black feathers of the other's jacket brushed against his face, yet he could barely feel them.

“Oh Law, I'm going to miss you,” Corazon admitted. “Promise you'll be on the look out for me?”

Law's gaze snapped upwards, an indignant expression on his face. “Of course I will!”

Corazon was taken back by the conviction in the immortal's voice, then his eyes softened. It couldn't be easy for this man to finally get close to someone, only to lose them in such a short time – well, if two hundred years could be called short, which for someone who lived forever, it likely was. But Corazon couldn't put off his death any longer; his magic was running out, along with his time.

“I know you will.”

He stood then, Law scrambling to his feet in such an uncoordinated manner that Corazon had to stop and laugh. He spread his arms and looked up at the sky again before returning his attention to Law, who stood stiffly, hands curled into shaking fists.

“Hey, Law.” He beamed as brightly as he could, watching Law's eyes widen. “I love you.”

Law felt his eyes finally, finally sting with incoming tears as he choked out, “Yeah, me too, Cora-san.”

And then he watched his most important person close his eyes, body starting to glow until it was so bright that Law almost had to look away, but then the light turned into a flock of ravens that brushed past Law in a group, leaving dozens of black feathers, like those on Corazon's coat, floating to the ground. Law took a single step in the direction the bird's had flown as the feathers settled, then stilled, hand raising to catch the last feather from the sky.


End file.
